


praeteritus

by darquessegodkiller



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ancient!Valkyrie, F/M, Human!Skulduggery, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darquessegodkiller/pseuds/darquessegodkiller
Summary: Ages pass, eras end, the Last of the Ancients awakens from a long imprisonment to a world that no longer remembers the last great war, a church that worships what was cast out and a man doggedly attempting to uncover her past.Alternate Universe/ Alternate History. Takes place before the war.





	praeteritus

The party was a merry, albeit silly, affair observed a tall gentleman from the back of the hall.

  
It was not one that the gentleman, a Mr. Skulduggery Pleasant, particularly enjoyed, but that was less because of the inadequacy of the celebration and more because his great mind was currently occupied.  
There were the stirrings of war on in the air, and though he did not wish for a war, the glories of it were tantalizing to a young man such as himself. The perfect conditions for him to make a name from himself, a proper one, that rang with honor and dignity and not just his propensity for detective work.

  
“What could possibly be occupying your mind so, my dear Mr. Pleasant?” Skulduggery straightened. He knew that voice well, too well, to turn instantly.

  
Instead, he first quelled his excitement, steadied himself, before he dared turn and see the loveliest creature the world had ever produced. Lady China Sorrows was extravagant and extraordinarily beautiful. For anyone else it would have been a difficult, perhaps impossible balance to strike without seeming too provocative or audacious, but the Lady sorrows easily managed to be the best dressed, tonight in a lush purple gown, and most beautiful, as she always was, in such a refined way that no ungracious scrutiny could ever fall upon herself or family.

  
It was one of the things he liked best about her, besides her wit and good taste.

  
He presented her with a small bow before offering his arm, so that they might do a small turn about the room.

  
“I wonder,” Skulduggery said to her, as she smiled at her guests, several of whom could not help but swoon, “If you ever intend to introduce dancing at this ball, or if your intention is merely to keep us all in suspense, anxiously waiting to see your grace of step?”

  
“And I wonder,” China rebuked slyly, “if you are really so concerned about my dancing, and not wishing to display your own skills?”

  
“You mistake me, my lady, I have no need to make such a display. Ask anyone here, they can all attest to my skills already.”

  
China laughed at that, “You are the only man I know who could possibly remain charming despite such arrogance.”

  
“Then I shall take that as a compliment, considering how many men you know.”

  
“Oh my dear Mr. Plesant, you best watch that tone, there are those among us who might take your words for jealousy.”

  
“Then they would be fools to think so, I have all that I could ever want,” at this he patted the hand she had at the crook of his elbow.

  
“Save for your dancing,” China teased.

  
“Yes, of course.” Skulduggery paused as he caught the eye of a certain friend and tailor, bowing deeply at him, despite the space between him. He saw the other man grin wildly at the mockery of respect. The pair were too good of friends to really need such gestures between them but kept at it as a sort of running joke.

  
“I hope, my dear, you don’t think I’m trying to order you around at your own party,” he continued as China waved a servant over. “It’s a much more elegant affair than any other this year, and certainly a better one then I could have planned, but the success is a double-edged sword, at such a lively party there should be no reason for such a long delay. I’m sure you’re breaking the hearts of many young ladies in this room.”

  
The servant came with two glasses of wine, bowed and left.

  
“There hearts would be broken regardless of whether they dance or not, I’m afraid.”

  
Skulduggery supposed that was true, considering China’s magic, and abuse of it. He had counted no less than twenty-three persons, red with contempt at him for having occupied China’s time, or teary-eyed at China for offering her time to Skulduggery.  
“You might be right,” he conceded, “But just the same, how does it serve you, that there is yet to be any dancing at your own festivities?”

  
“Will you never give your little investigations a rest?”

  
The mirth in China’s eyes, Skulduggery believed to be real. She was a tremendous actress, especially in this quiet game of flirtations they had between them, but he was convinced that he at least, with his own wit and charm had managed to bring out a little genuineness of her feelings. Even if that sounded like wishful thinking in his own head.

  
“I dare not, if I were to do so I might lose myself to you entirely, and then how would I ever know that you are waiting for another?”

  
Surprise broke across China’s features for the barest of moments. “You, sir, certainly possess a talent for deduction.”

  
“Thank you,” he was quiet in his reply, studying her face carefully for any clue as to who might have gained her favor.

  
“However, I’ll take the opportunity to tell you that it is not for the reason you think.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“In fact, I have two very good reasons,” she continued, enjoying the tension she read in his form. “ When sending out my most humble invitations to this little soiree, I received, for the first time a rather unusual reply from the temple.”

  
“The Temple? You mean to say necromancers will be in attendance tonight?”

  
China nodded. “Indeed! Can’t you imagine the delicious surprise? That lot is so reclusive it’s near impossible to drag them out of their little shrines, but tonight, for the first time in who knows how long, they will be attending a public affair, and one thrown by none other than yours truly!”

  
There was excitement in her voice, and Skulduggery smiled. It was a rare thing, China's excitement, and usually it only came at the expense of someone else.

  
“So that’s what it was? You’re only excited to have completed your collection?”

  
“I have no Idea what you mean.”

  
“You do. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you organize yourself. All the finest families, the most avid collectors, the most extravagant powers. No doubt you sought out the necromancers because no one else, not even Miss Scorn had ever managed to draw them in.”

  
“You know me too well.” China took a sip of her wine, looking up at him, as she did so.

  
Skulduggery felt his own throat parched watching the red stain her lips and followed suit in having a drink from his own cup. The wine was rich with a hint of sweetness, but it did not satisfy the thirst he had.

  
“Might I know the name of the necromancers joining us?”

  
“One is an old acquaintance of yours, I believe. Of the other, I know nothing.”

  
“Ah,” Skulduggery said, frowning.

  
The acquaintance could be none other than Solomon Wreath, and he hardly relished the idea of running into him again. The last time they had seen each other the meeting had not been at all amiable, and certainly not one he would have repeated in company such as this.

  
“You seem worried.”

  
“Of course not, my dear. I worry over very little and certainly not anything so trivial. I am, however, wondering why on earth Wreath would come out to one of your parties.”

  
At her look, he corrected himself, “Not for lack of worth to be found at them, of course, but rather because the temple has always made it obvious it cares little for those outside their walls.”

  
China, raised a brow, scanning her party. “Perhaps it is less his want, than that of his companion.”

  
“Equally questionable, if Wreath is out and about, it is with an elder cleric or priest. The temple does it’s best to keep the young close-- even after the surge. Stops them from seeing too much of the world too quickly and asking too man pesky questions. So, then what interest do these necromancers have in the outside world?”

  
“Perhaps they simply heard of my great beauty.”

  
“Of that, I have no doubt.” Skulduggery hesitated, knowing China sought to end his inquisitions gently though he was still quite interested.

  
As if sensing his thoughts, the beautiful woman sighed. “I know you too well to believe this matter settled, so I am going to entrust you with another bit of information. There is a rumor I caught wind of, that someone wishes to cause trouble here tonight. Given the… unusual nature of the necromancers possible appearance tonight…”

  
“They might be involved.” Skulduggery finished for her.

  
China delicately finished her wine, handing the empty glass off to a passing servant. She leaned closer to him, her tongue swiping delicately over her lower lip. There was no excess of wine, no dryness to the lip that could have warranted her to do so, and so Skulduggery was sure the gesture was meant for his enticement alone.

  
“Yes, and considering your need for constant stimulation--”

  
“I’ll look into it,” Skulduggery interrupted, “No need to even ask.”

  
As soon as the words had left his mouth Skulduggery was tempted to kick himself for the unmistakably earnest quality of his words. He was a man of nearly forty (though you wouldn’t guess it, as sorcerers such as himself weren’t predisposed to aging so quickly), and he had known China for half that time already. There was no cause for his voice to still quiver when he spoke to her.

  
And certainly not while he needed to be focused.

  
China on the other hand, more than enjoyed his boyish eagerness. It was gratifying to see she still had pull on a man who refused to be taken in by her looks. She both loathed and respected him for it, because she knew of no other, besides her immediate family, who so quickly escaped her spell as he had, and these little victories, these little moments where he was still disposed to please her were satisfying.

  
She turned, about to tell the musicians to start playing, when she touched his elbow, “ I do caution you, dear, not to be too confident of yourself tonight.”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“Presumption has already lead you astray.” She gestured to the entrance.

  
Skulduggery looked and saw Wreath and was surprised.

  
Wreath wasn’t wearing the temple robes, as Skulduggery imagined he would, but a finely cut suit. It was still black, but much more realized for the evening.  
The girl standing next to him was another story.

  
That story, of course, should probably start with why there was a girl at all. Skulduggery had fully expected and elder of the temple, be it male or female, but the girl on Solomon’s arm didn’t read like she had any of the temple in her. She wasn’t even wearing black—

  
Actually, what was she wearing?

  
The fabric itself was gold, embroidered very finely, but in a style that was at least… thirty some years old, and hardly fashionable for a party such as this. She had on no accessories, no fine jewelry, and her dark hair wasn’t coiffed aw was particularly fashionable for the ladies lately. Instead, it was left mostly loose, with a single small plait keeping it clear off her face.

  
There were small pink blooms in that plait which might have been fashionable if it were spring or even early summer, but as it was in fact early autumn, it looked very out of place amidst the crowd of women wearing pearls and gold or silver hairpins.  
Well, Skulduggery thought, it was at least fortunate that she was so poorly dressed, it certainly made her a sore thumb in the crowd, very easy to keep an eye on.

  
Wreath was leading her through the surprise of the crowd, making some introductions to those few members of society with whom he was acquainted.

  
The music, however, was starting now, drawing attention away from the pair. That amused Skulduggery and he understood, suddenly, why China had waited so long. Had these two entered while the party was in full swing, they would have been the center of attention, and China could hardly stand for anyone to have more attention than her.

  
He smiled to himself as he wove through the crowd. Wreath and girl had stopped in a corner and were speaking lowly with one another.

  
“Cleric Wreath,” Skulduggery interjected smoothly, “What a surprise.”

  
Wreath’s back was to him as he spoke, but Skulduggery could imagine the look on his face quite well.

  
Wreath turned reluctantly towards him but made sure to position himself between the other man and the girl.

  
“Mr. Pleasant,” he said plainly, “An honor.”

  
“Indeed Wreath, although I expect you’re robbing me of the full effect by hiding the pretty young lady. If you wouldn’t mind, I’m sure I’d be most honored by her introduction.”

  
Skulduggery kept his voice calm, letting instead his eyes burn into the other man with as single minded determination.  
In response Wreath’s mouth pressed into a single thin line.

  
“Solomon,” the girl said from behind him, patting his arm gently.

  
Skulduggery expected her to say something more, something charming or apologetic for Solomon but he was disappointed. Instead, she stepped around her escort, her face calm but almost expresionless.

  
“Valkyrie Cain,” she said solemnly, plainly.

There was nothing particularly out of the ordinary with her, but to his surprise, Skulduggery stopped short, just for a moment.

  
Miss Cain was not devastatingly beautiful, not like China was, but she was surprisingly handsome. She had strong dark eyes, that did not shy from his own gaze, a straight nose, and a full pink mouth that was... inviting despite the seriousness of her expression.

  
“It seems I was right,” Skulduggery said regaining himself, he took her hand and kissed it, fully away that Wreath’s eyes followed the movement intently. “You honor me with your beauty, Miss Cain.”

  
Skulduggery had two methods of extracting information for his cases. The first was to be an insufferable ass, throwing out his astute observations to catch his victims off their guard. The second was flattery, applied with the most charm as one could muster.  
When he had first wandered over to his acquaintance, he had intended to employ the first technique: poking at necromancers and their usual solitude, the girl and her dress, and the company of Solomon as a whole.

  
He wondered now, as he released her hand, if perhaps the second would not be better.

  
“Or,” Skulduggery said, “Should I call you Cleric?”

  
Valkyrie shook her head. “I’m afraind I'm not with the Church.”

  
Solomon stepped forward as if to overtake Valkyrie’s place in the conversation. “But she is under its protection, Mr. Pleasant, so I advise--”

  
“Solomon,” Valkyrie said quietly but firmly, her dark eyes sliding over to him.

  
“Oh please, Miss Cain, I would gladly listen to Wreath’s counsel.”

  
“You would listen, and disregard it just the same.” Wreath said stiffly. He was holding his cane quite tightly, almost desperately as if it were the only thing that could calm him.

  
“Solomon.” Valkyrie repeated, this time more forcefully. Wreath met her look with a grim face.

  
It was interesting to see the dynamic. Wreath was a man governed by his own principle and mind, much like Skulduggery, he rarely bent to another, but the girl seemed to exert a quiet power over him. Not commanding as if she were his better, but an equal not willing to be pushed around by the obvious tension of the two men.

  
“Forgive us,” Valkyrie said quietly. “Solomon is a friend. Very protective of me, but he means no harm.”

  
“I’m sure he doesn’t, Miss, and therefore I can take no offense.” Skulduggery replied all false cheer and good faith in his voice.

  
He wondered how or why these two came to know each other then. She wasn’t raised in the church it seemed, but necromancers weren’t known for making friends amongst others. Moreover, they weren’t known for treating outsiders as their equals or allowing themselves to be treated as equals by others. They were more content to boast about their teachings and superiority.

  
Perhaps that’s what it was. Valkyrie seemed to have her own self-assuredness, her own confidence, for she did not waiver under any scrutiny, even as some of the gentry whispered none too quietly of herpoorly picked attire, and unusual height.  
She didn’t even seem to be bothered that Skulduggery stood there, contemplating her without words. Instead, her dark eyes were sweeping the crowd and the rooms as if searching for something.

  
Skulduggery tried to follow her gaze. It landed on China, and held there for a moment, but moved rather quickly past her once the moment had passed. That surprised him, he met few who could so easily remove themselves from the lady’s hold.

  
“Well then, Mr. Pleasant, you have my thanks--” Wreath began, his hand at Valkyrie’s elbow. She hardly seemed to notice that he was drawing her away.

  
Skulduggery bowed, “actually, I was wondering if I might have the next dance?”

  
Wreath shut his mouth firmly, his bright eyes were fixated on Skulduggery with a deep and unbound loathing.

  
“You might, but I wonder if Solomon would be too passionate a partner for you, at this moment, he seems full of a rather unnatural vigor.” Valkyrie said this carelessly, and the two men’s eyes went straight for her.

It was Skulduggery who first noticed the small curls at the edges of her mouth and could not help but offer her a smile of his own.

  
“Indeed you are right, and so my hopes are dashed. If it were not impertinent then, may I ask for your companionship instead?”

  
The smile inched higher on her mouth.

  
“I’m afraid I am a poor substitute, not much for dancing, and hardly an apt comparison for your first choice.”

  
“Valkyrie,” Wreath started but dared not finish, either because of the present company or because of the look on her face.

  
“Alas,” Skulduggery offered her another bow, this one lower, more joking in its manner. “You must, if only to save me the disgrace of being so cruelly rejected.”

  
Wreath’s eyes were dashing between the two, with a look that grew only wilder as Valkyrie offered her hand and Skulduggery took it.

  
He did not try to openly voice his discontent this time, instead he leaned into Valkyrie’s ear to offer a quiet counsel before quickly marching away to a corner of the room where there were wine and chairs.

  
“Will he not even stay to witness our display? I was so hoping to incite his jealousy.”

  
Skulduggery hoped to make her laugh at the absurdity of his comment but had the opposite effect. Her smile disappeared.

  
“As a matter of respect, I caution you to be careful, you might get exactly what you wish for.”

  
“Of course.” Skulduggery cleared his throat as they took their places on the dance floor. “Forgive my impertinence. Sometimes the jest takes me further than I know.”

  
He paused but she did not respond, “You’ll also forgive, me for misinterpreting your attachment. I was not aware of how deeply it ran.”

  
“Which attachment do you speak of?” Valkyrie said, twirling a moment too late.

  
“I mean of course, of the attachment that would have brought you two here together. Necromancers are not known for their…sociability.”

  
“Ah.” Valkyrie nodded, “They are not.”

  
Skulduggery waited for a moment to see if she would have anything else to add. She did not, or at least she did not speak it.

  
Well, that was fine, he thought. It gave him a chance to ponder her as they danced, without interruption. He glanced at the crowd and didn’t see Wreath waiting in the wings to snatch her way.

  
She certainly did not make up for her appearance with dancing. Around them the whispers grew as she took her erratic steps, looking about distractedly, hardly bothering to correct herself, or care that others wanted her to be corrected.

  
There was a deep pang of annoyance in Skulduggery. And another, smaller one of embarrassment. He was always ready to be the center of attention for his wit and charm, or in cases such as these, for his excellence on the dance floor. He still was, of course, excellent, but it was rather hard not to notice the way people had begun the snicker at his partner.

  
Sorcerers were a trickery lot  in matters such as these. Most were rather forgiving in the face eccentricities, but this was not a gather of most. This was a gathering of the beautiful, the wealthy and powerful; they were a room full of lion's waiting to prey on those lesser than them.

And Valkyrie's dress and dancing were already giving them more then enough reason to think her lesser then them.

Even China was looking now, a smile that didn't reach her eyes fixed painfully on her lips.

  
Quelling his embarrassment, because he reminded himself this was in a way work, and he had to remain focused, he caught Valkyrie by her waist and turned with her so that they were stepping off the dance floor as the song ended.

  
To his annoyance, she didn’t seem to notice, or again, care. She was still searching for something, distractedly, no care in the world for the fact that he had led her from not just the dance floor, but from the room and into the gardens.

  
“I must confess, Miss Cain, I am not terribly used to having so little of a dance partner’s attention, perhaps I stole you from Mr. Wreath too suddenly?”

  
“Solomon does not own me and thus I cannot be stolen,” Valkyrie’s eyes caught his, finally, and Skulduggery saw that they weren’t just dark. They were sharp, black eyes, and something about how they looked at him was calculating. “I’m just a poor dancer.”  
She paused, “And a poor conversationalist. Pardon Mr. Pleasant, I find that words often escape me in the company of a stranger.”

  
She freed herself from his grasp and walked forward a few paces, standing at the edge of a balcony that looked over the gardens.  
Skulduggery raised his hand.

  
“Bring two glasses and a fine wine, for Miss Cain and myself,” he said to a servant standing near the door they had passed through. The servant-- the same man who had served himself and China earlier bowed and scurried off. Skulduggery doubted he was there just by coincidence, and nearly smiled, excited by the notion that China would go so far as to keep an eye on him.

  
“I find that nothing loosens the tongue like a fine wine, perhaps that would help.” He said, tucking those particular thoughts away for later.

  
Valkyrie didn’t sigh, but he read one in the lines of her back as she sagged slightly.

  
“That and a nice walk,” he strode to her side and gestured to the stairs on the right.

  
“Surely, I’m occupying too much of your time? There is a party on, after all Mr. Pleasant, I'd hate to rob you of the experience.”

  
“Not to worry, my dear Miss Cain, I'd find it all the more difficult to enjoy such a gathering while knowing that you were unattended. It's not exactly a gentlemanly thing to do, especially as I seperated you from your friend.”  
The servant returned with their wine. Skulduggery handed one glass to Valkyrie, took the other for himself and offered her his bent arm.

  
This time Valkyrie did sigh as they descended the stairs.

  
The gardens of Lady Sorrows’ home were as anyone would expect any part of her home to be. Beautifully designed, well kept and desperately decadent. China herself had carved sigils into the stone pathway so that it would light up with pale luminance when walked on.

  
Skulduggery explained as much as they walked through, just as he explained why China had planted certain trees instead of others and the meanings of some flowers, and how they stayed in bloom.  
None of it brought Valkyrie, the Valkyrie who had joked at his and Wreath’s expense out again. As they walked she only seemed more agitated, her eyes constantly straying towards the grand house. He wondered why she didn’t just bid him goodbye and march back to the house to find her companion. Moreover, he wondered what she could possibly be searching for.

  
Had she been intent on meeting someone, they would have most surely noticed her auspicious entrance, and even ifthat had escaped someone’s notice, her dress and appalling dancing surely would have drawn any missing attention.  
Unless of course, she was looking for someone who didn’t know her, which he supposed was possible, but then again, if she were searching for someone she would have left his company and found it. If she had wanted information would have gone to China or attempted it.

  
But she had not done either of these things.

  
She was still out here, still looking unhappy at being led around but refusing to go back.

  
“Why are you here?” Skulduggery asked, disentangling himself from her.

  
“I’m sorry?” 

  
“The guests tonight are here for reasons, some for more foolish reasons than others. Some are here for China, and China alone, some are here to flirt and dance, some just to show off their wealth and gossip.”

  
“I don’t--”  
“You, on the other hand, weren’t even invited here. You showed up on the arm of Wreath, an anomaly as is, but you made no effort in staying with him. And if you were, say, a friend or an acquaintance he brought as company you should have kept him company. Instead, you keep him at bay.”

  
Skulduggery paused. “Yes... actually it seems more like Wreath’s reason for being here is at your bidding rather than for his own devices, or for the temple. But then what could a young lady such as yourself be looking for at a party like this.”

  
He began to circle her, taking long strides not unlike a hunter encirlcing prey before the kill.

  
“If it were to make acquaintances, you should have at the very least introduced yourself to your hostess, if not some of the others here. If it were to catch my attention, you would be making an effort to keep it, but as it stands,” he stopped, and tilted his head as Valkyrie took a sip of wine, “You seem atrociously bored.”

  
“I told you I wasn’t one for conversation.”

  
“And I’ll ask you not to lie to me.” Skulduggery came close to her again, bending slightly so that their gazes were absolutely level.

  
“You’re not stupid. People might assume as such from your poor choice in dress, and general inelegance.”

  
Valkyrie frowned at him, irritation pulling quite severely at her lips. Her pink lips.

He shook his head, violently, and continued.“But you’ve had your quips. I can tell that you’re not just some country bumpkin in a second-hand gown. You are here for a reason, now what is it?”

  
Valkyrie said nothing, but brought the wine glass up to her lips. It was an obvious cue that she was stalling, trying to figure out what exuse to dole out in response to his questioning.

  
Skulduggery shifted his weight. “Do you know of my profession, Miss Cain?”

  
“Solomon alluded to it.”

  
“And what did he tell you?”

  
“You... investigate things.Magical things. And you solve mysteries.”

  
“Miss Cain, and I have cases not mysteries, though some are indeed mysterious.” He paused. Valkyrie wasn’t looking at him directly, but past him, over his shoulder and past his left ear. “I can help you, you know.” he said.

  
“That’s quite an assumption, that I need your help.”

  
“Is it? Why else would you have entertained me if not for my skills? You won’t speak, you’re a terrible dancer—”

  
“As you’ve already said.”

  
“—and again, you haven’t bothered with the company of anyone, not even your escort so what are you here for if not my help? Were you looking to steal something—as some poor fools have thought possible in the past— you would have wanted to avoid me. If you were looking for information you would have spoken to other people. If you were hoping to catch someone’s eye, you would have done yourself up better.”

  
“Excuse me?” Valkyrie looked rather aggrieved at the statement. Skulduggery smiled. It wasn’t his usual manner to offend a lady, but it was good to finally extract some sort of response from her.

  
“Oh come now, dear, you know the people were talking. You know how out of place you looked.”

  
“And I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks, but I’m not so humble as to not rebuke an insult when delivered to my face.”

  
“Is the truth such an insult? I do my best to speak plainly when necessary, Miss Cain, and to speak plainly you are woefully unprepared for this event.”

  
“And I am telling you Mr. Pleasant, I am always beautiful, regardless of my dress,” Valkyrie said. Her brow was arched at him, challenging him to contradict her.

  
“I never said you weren’t Miss Cain. Upon our introduction, even I complimented your beauty, but the fact still stands that you are poorly dressed.”

  
“We can’t all be dandies, Mr. Pleasant, some of us worry about more important things.”

  
“Ah, there is that barbed tongue. When you made that joke at my and Wreath’s expense I was hoping to see more of your wit. I’m glad it has finally resurfaced,. Perhaps while you can be bothered to speak, you will tell me why you are here.”

  
“Is this an official questioning?”

  
“It might become one if you don’t answer soon. Perhaps I shouldn’t divulge this, but there has been a little rumor about trouble brewing tonight. I’m only trying to find out if my attentions are too be kept on you or are better suited elsewhere—”  
Skulduggery stopped short.  
“This is it isn’t it?”

  
“Pardon?”

  
Skulduggery narrowed his eyes at the Valkyrie, steeping in her way as she tried to get around him.

  
“I thought because you weren’t trying to keep my attention you weren’t here for me. But the truth is, I can’t resist a mystery, and now I realize you have had nothing if not my attention, and perhaps this is mostly due to your stoic nature. Tell me, Miss Cain, where is Wreath?”

  
Valkyrie licked her lips, her gaze focused on him once more.

  
“I couldn’t say, just as you say I have been occupying your attention, you have been occupying mine.”

  
“I despise liars, Miss Cain.” He paused, reconsidering, “No actually I don’t I quite enjoy when someone lies to me, because then I get to see how their face crumbles when I unveil that lie. Either tell me why you are here, or I arrest you on suspicion of misconduct.”

  
Valkyrie huffed in amusement. “And here I thought you were too honorable to make arrests based on your personal prejudice.”

  
“Prejudice?”

  
“Yes, prejudice. Solomon told me of your dislike of necromancers. I thought he only meant to blacken your name, for his own designs, but now I fear that I should have trusted him more than I have.”

  
“Miss Cain, I have no prejudice, and you are no necromancer.”

  
“How could you know that, if you’ve never seen my magic?”

  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Skulduggery made a show of looking her up and down, “No ring or bracelets, necklace or charm. Necromancers always store their magic in something, and you have nothing.”

  
“You haven’t seen all of me. Your observation is astute, but for all you know I could have hidden my powers beneath my corset, or my item might just be my corset.”

  
It was quite the suggestion from the lady who had barely spoken to him this last hour or so. Skulduggery felt himself grin wildly, roguish, and stepped near her, his hand coming up the curve of her waist.

  
“An excellent theory, but disproven when we danced, “ his hand was light where it rested, “You’re not wearing a corset.”

  
“Ah,” Valkyrie murmured, “You are right about that.” She shifted, tried to pull away from him and his hand, but Skulduggery followed most doggedly, his hand nor pressing down hot and insistent on her waist.  
“Regardless, I stand by what I said.” she added, licking her lips.

  
“That I am prejudice against necromancers? Even though the one I’m questioning now is no necromancer?” He stepped closer, breathed slowly. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling of his breath on her cheek, and somethign stirred in Skulduggery. He pushed it to the side, attempting to remind himself that however informal, this was work. Work that China, beautiful China needed to be looked at carefully, lest some harm befall her. 

  
“Is this how you question all of your suspects? If it is, I should say that you lack some professional tact.”

  
He chuckled, “No this is how I talk to under-dressed, unsociable young ladies, who dance terribly and allow me to lead them into gardens.”

“Solomon came here to speak to someone,” she offered, “Are you happy now?”

  
“That answered one, entirely different question than the one I asked you. Why are you here, Miss Cain?”

  
“I came to be his company.”

  
“Yet you readily abandoned him. Why were your eyes constantly wandering from mine? It is perhaps a bit impertinent of me, but I really do think I have fetching eyes.”

  
“Fetching eyes, Mr. Pleasant, are not comparable to the grandeur of Lady Sorrow’s estate.”

  
Skulduggery signed, finally stepping away from Valkyrie. She didn’t like to admit it, but the lack of his warmth was a feeling that she most certainly registered. And not simply because the night air had taken on a chill.

  
“Miss Cain--”

  
He resolved that this would have been his last time asking her, and her last chance to come out with the truth before he detained her for questioning in relation to the supposed threat against China. The words were hardly out of his mouth however, when a scream sounded out from the mansion behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe Junkie here. Thank you to bubblemoon66 for being my beta.


End file.
